Pick Up The Pieces
by ShiandSaisei
Summary: Jou is being abused but no one seems to notice. Can Kaiba save him, or will an even darker evil threaten to engulf him? Rated for violence, language, possible lemons and general angstyness is that even a word?
1. Prologue

I flinched as he came toward me, murderous intent evident in his dark stormy eyes. I was unaware what I had done this time to provoke him, not that I was entirely sure what I had done to receive such beatings in the first place.

He picked me up by my collar, bringing me face to face with the letch who I had the displeasure of knowing as my father. I resisted wrinkling my nose at the rank odour of stale beer that laced his breath, knowing that that action would only serve the purpose of infuriating him further.

Unhappy with my lack of response, he threw me against the wall. I winced as my head bore the brunt of the collision. Something warm and sticky was travelling down the back of my head. I didn't need to check to know that it was blood, the bastard had probably given me a concussion, it's not like it would be the first time. He let go of my collar and I slid down the wall. He left me in the hall as he went into the kitchen. Is that it?

Of course it isn't, he'll never stop at such a minor injury. He came back; in his hand was a large shard of glass that he must have got from one of the beer bottles he had smashed earlier. In one swift movement, he tore of my shirt, using the shard as a cutting implement. I tried to back away knowing that my clothing wasn't the only thing he wanted to cut with that shard but my efforts were all in vain. He punched me in the stomach, making me double up and cough up a small amount of blood. Fuck, it hurt but there was no fucking way he was going to get any reaction out of me. I clenched my fists, trying not to cry out as he brought the shard down upon my already scarred chest. By the time he was done, my chest was bleeding profusely from the numerous cuts, but I didn't cry out once. I refuse to give him the satisfaction of hearing me scream.

"Fucking brat. Everything is your fault, remember that you worthless piece of trash." I heard him hiss at me, the words dripping in venom while he kicked me aside, before walking out of the door. Most likely going to go get drunk somewhere. At least this meant that I had some time on my own to treat my wounds.

After cleaning and bandaging my wounds as well as I could with my ever diminishing supply of first aid essentials, I only had enough energy left to crawl into my room and collapse upon my bed. As I closed my heavy eyes I saw his face leering down at me "Everything is your fault, remember that you worthless piece of trash." I felt a solitary tear make its journey from the corner of my eye down my face. 'Maybe he's right' I thought before sleep claimed me and brought with it terror filled nightmares.

I was early for school, as usual. Not that I'm some kind of teacher's pet or anything, I'll just take any excuse possible that means I spend as little time in the presence of my father as possible. However, today I was thinking perhaps it would be better to just skip school as well. I was well aware of the fact that I had several cuts and bruises on my face that would be hard to explain away, also my chest was causing me some problems and I just hoped that my wounds wouldn't reopen.

I went and sat at my desk, wincing as I lowered myself into my chair. Fuck, just that small movement caused a shock of pain to spread throughout my body. This is going to be one long day.


	2. Chapter 1

Jou sat down at his desk and barely held in the whimper that threatened to pass his lips as pain wracked his body due to the simple action of lowering his broken and beaten body into his seat.

*flashback*

He picked the boy up by his collar, bringing him face to face with the letch who he had the displeasure of knowing as his father. Jou resisted wrinkling his nose at the rank odour of stale beer that laced his breath, knowing that that action would only serve the purpose of infuriating him further.

Unhappy with his son's lack of response, he threw him against the wall. Jou winced as his head bore the brunt of the collision. He let go of the boys collar and he slid down the wall. The man left the boy in the hall as he went into the kitchen.

He came back; in his hand was a large shard of glass. In one swift movement, he tore off Jou's shirt, using the shard as a cutting implement. He punched the blonde in the stomach, making him double up and cough up a small amount of blood. Jou clenched his fists, trying not to cry out as his father brought the shard down upon his already scarred chest. By the time he was done, the boy's chest was bleeding profusely from the numerous cuts, but he didn't cry out once.

"Fucking brat. Everything is your fault, remember that you worthless piece of trash." Jou heard him hiss, the words dripping in venom while he kicked the boy aside, before walking out of the door.

*end of flashback*

He was so tired. He was up throughout most of the night due to his wounds and was out of the house as early as daybreak so he would not have to face the drunken wrath of his father. Again.

'Maybe I'll just close my eyes for a bit' Jou thought as he lowered his head upon the cool wooden desk. Within moments he was asleep.

A brunette walked into the class muttering under his breath abusive insults about a group of so-called 'incompetent employees'. He was tall, probably a head taller than the blonde who had collapsed at his desk. His dark chestnut brown locks looked ruffled and were swept across his eyes of ice that had a compelling quality to them that caused the unsuspecting third party to be drawn in to the centre of their icy blue depths. In his hand he held his most trusted companion, his metallic briefcase. It was none other than Seto Kaiba.

The CEO scanned the classroom and saw that it was empty except for the presence of one Katsuya Jounouchi crumpled in the corner. He snorted as he passed said blonde and said "Why are you here so early? Got kicked out of the kennel?" in a scathing tone. After receiving no response, Kaiba looked closer at the recipient of his insult and saw that the blonde was dead to the world, lost in the sea of dreams.

Inwardly sighing, Kaiba half heartedly murmured "Stupid mutt" before heading to his own desk. In one swift movement, he ended in his seat with his laptop open and ready for him to continue checking Kaiba Corp. stocks and shares, an investigation that had begun in Kaiba's limo on his journey to Domino High. He paused every now and then to look at the sleeping blonde. He couldn't see his face, most of it was covered by his golden locks. 'He looks so cute when he's sleeping…hang on, wait? Cute? When did I start thinking my puppy was cute? And when did I start calling him my puppy? Ok, don't think about it; think about stocks and shares' Kaiba's internal thought struggle was halted due to the groans from said blonde.

Most of Jou's face was still hidden behind the cloud of gold that was his hair but it was still blantantly obvious that the boy's entire demeanour had altered. Before, he looked content and relaxed in a peaceful sleep but now his entire body was tense, knuckles slowly turning white as they gripped the edge of his worn out desk. He was trapped inside a nightmare.

Hoping the blonde would snap out of it, Kaiba returned to his work. However, he was only rewarded with the blonde's pain filled whimpers as he slipped further into the realm of nightmares.

"No-stop-please! Not again!" Jou cried out. Kaiba stood and strode across to the fretting blonde. Standing in front of the desk, Kaiba was unsure as to how to wake the blonde up. However, after hearing the boy cry out once more, Kaiba lost his inhibitions and knelt down at the desk, cradling the blonde in his arms, gently shaking him awake.

Jou felt himself being pulled from his nightmare and back into the world of the living. Filled with an overwhelming sense of relief from escaping the nightmare, Jou felt himself succumb to his tears as he leant in to his, at this moment unknown, saviour.

"Come on puppy, you're getting my shirt wet." Jou stiffened before snapping back from the brunette. "K-Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked down at the blonde, prepared to say some taunt about him being an untrained mutt who needed his master but the words were caught in his throat when he saw Jou's face which was before hidden by his golden hair.

A large bruise covered his right cheek with a deep cut running through the centre. His lip had split open and various smaller scratches blemished his otherwise perfect skin.

"Who did this to you?" Kaiba asked, the compassion apparent in his voice. Jou, rather thrown by the sudden show of emotion from the usually stoic brunette, hesitated a moment before answering in a slightly shaken voice.

"Oh, I got jumped on the way home from work yesterday when I took a short cut through an alley." Kaiba snorted and looked as if he was going to demand further details in order t gain evidence on the validity of this story but seemed to change his mind and opted instead for an insult.

"Just like a stray, to get into fights with other dogs on the street." Jou growled under his breath and went to retaliate but was stopped by a shriek from the doorway.


	3. Chapter 2

Previously...

"Who did this to you?" Kaiba asked, the compassion apparent in his voice. Jou, rather thrown by the sudden show of emotion from the usually stoic brunette, hesitated a moment before answering in a slightly shaken voice.

"Oh, I got jumped on the way home from work yesterday when I took a short cut through an alley." Kaiba snorted and looked as if he was going to demand further details in order to gain evidence on the validity of this story but seemed to change his mind and opted instead for an insult.

"Just like a stray, to get into fights with other dogs on the street." Jou growled under his breath and went to retaliate but was stopped by a shriek from the doorway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

Jou and Kaiba flinched and turned to face the creature that had inflicted pain upon their ears in the form of a high pitched inhuman screech. Standing in the open doorway of the class stood Mazaki Anzu. Behind her was the rest of Jou's friends, or as Kaiba had dubbed them 'the geek squad'.

They all rushed towards the blonde, effectively pushing Kaiba out of the way. "Jou, what happened to your face?" Honda asked, always blunt and straight to the point. The shark-haired teen glared across at Kaiba. "Did this moron do this to you?"

Kaiba stiffened and was about to retort but Jounouchi raised his hands in front of him, stopping the seemingly inevitable tirade of insults between the two brunettes in an instant.

"No Honda, you've got the wrong end of the stick! I got all this," gesturing to the bruises on his face as he explained, "when I was walking home yesterday. A bunch of thugs jumped me and demanded that I give them some money. Needless to say, they weren't best pleased when they found out that I didn't have any money to give them!"

"Oh Jou, I wish you'd be more careful. I bet you took a shortcut through an alley again didn't you?" Yugi reprimanded lightly while the blonde pulled off a sheepish look.

_'If only you knew where I was really getting these injuries from. I wonder what advice you would give me then.'_

Yami brought Jou out of his musings by saying, "Come on aibou, don't make Jou feel worse than what he already does." Jou offered Yami a weak smile but realised that the attention of the spiky haired was fixed solely on his shorter counterpart. Jou sighed. He was happy for Yugi and Yami getting together, he really thought they made a cute couple, he just wished that he could have someone look at him with the same love and devotion that Yami's eyes were filled with at that moment.

_'But who could ever love me? I'm nothing, worthless.'_

"Maybe you should train the mutt better so that he doesn't get into fights all the time! Dogs that don't obey their masters are worthless" Kaiba dragged Jou, albeit kicking and screaming, back to reality with that one offhand comment. Jou could feel his eyes welling up.

_'Don't cry. Not here, not now!'_

However, Jou was saved from the humiliation of crying in front of his rival and secret crush when Anzu rounded on said brunette.

After the event people would always recall that day as legend, the tale becoming more exaggerated. Some say that Anzu had threatened Kaiba with a gun, while others swear that they saw wings and devil horns sprout from her back and head accordingly and shoot an endless tirade of destructive fire at the brunette. The method is not important but the result could be seen as a miracle.

Mazaki Anzu had managed to get Kaiba Seto to apologise.

"I'm sorry Jounouchi. I'll try not to call you a mutt again." Kaiba mumbled, reddening as he did so before heading back to his seat.

The rest of gang looked dumbfounded at a smirking Anzu while Kaiba opened up his e-mails on his laptop. He learnt a very valuable lesson today.

Never piss off a girl who is PMS-ing.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N About the last chapter, sorry if it seemed to be written in a different style than the previous chapters but that would be because my sister hijacked my account and updated for me (she's really impatient about this sort of thing). Anyway, from now on, everything is mine (apart from of course the characters, duel monsters etc)

If anyone feels like giving me any ideas for interesting plot lines, please do so. I have a rough idea where this is going but inspiration for what can happen in the meantime will be much appreciated!

Previously...

"I'm sorry Jounouchi. I'll try not to call you a mutt again." Kaiba mumbled, reddening as he did so before heading back to his seat.

The rest of gang looked dumbfounded at a smirking Anzu while Kaiba opened up his e-mails on his laptop. He learnt a very valuable lesson today.

Never piss off a girl who is PMS-ing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

The class settled down as their Ethics teacher walked into the room. He was a relatively short and balding man but his aura gave off a sense of unquestionable authority, equal to that of Kaiba's. He was not strict, in fact he was a rather easy going man, but he did demand respect. Not only for himself, but for every student in the room.

"Right class, today we are going to be discussing the values of freedom and how it is limited in different societies. Who wants to kick us off?"

All the students shyly looked around at eachother. Their desks had been moved into a horseshoe shape so that they were all facing eachother in order to make for, as their teacher Mr Sagakawa reasoned "a far more productive hour of rational debate".

The class itself was relatively small, most people had dropped out during the first few weeks of the course after they found out that it wasn't going to be the free ride to an A grade that they were expecting. The persevering few left remaining entailed of Ryou, his over-protective yami Bakura, the part-time janitor Honda and his sweetheart Miho, a shy brunette called Hideki sat by himself glancing every so often at the dozing blonde, Jounouchi who, conincidentally, was also being watched by another brunette, albeit a more domineering brunette.

'Hmm, I wonder what's wrong with the mutt. He seems to be catching more zzz's than a sloth!" Kaiba pondered. Since he had been tricked into apologising to the blonde earlier that day, Kaiba had been constantly referring to Jounouchi as 'mutt' as a form of rebellion, as well as systematically plotting how he was to exact his revenge on Mazaki Anzu.

Mr Sagakawa coughed. 'Ah yes' Kaiba thought, 'One of us has to initiate the debate. May as well get this over with.'

"We, as a society, have a great deal of freedoms that others aren't so fortunate to have."

"A broad statement, Kaiba, would you like to expand on that? Maybe tell us what you believe our most important freedom is?" Mr Sagakawa encouraged.

"Freedom of speech"

"Good, now explain why"

"To be able to say what we want without fear of punishment is a luxury few have, however, it is the most valuable asset to anyone able to have it. Words can shape the world to fit your needs, without them, what would be left but an empty shell of a person?"

"Good, Kaiba. Now who wants to take the rebuttle? Ryou, go" Mr Sagakawa exclaimed pointing to the short albino.

"The freedom of being able to live without the fear of being arbitarily killed is more important than the right to freedom of speech, because life is necessary for speech. If life is necessary for speech, but speech not necessary for life, then life is more important than speech, because violation of the right to life also ends the right to speech."

"But what kind of life would you have? Sure, you may not be killed arbitarily but nothing can stop your death. Everyone dies eventually. However, would you be content having to live but hiding your true thoughts, feelings and beliefs from the rest of the world? How could you call that a free life?" Honda jumped in, rebuking Ryou's point and simulataneously strengthening Kaiba's earlier arguement. Due to this, a clear divide was established. Ryou, Bakura and Hideki were arguing for the right to live while Honda, Miho and Kaiba were still arguing for freedom of speech. Mr Sagakawa noted that his usually most lively student had yet to choose a side and had not yet participated in the lesson.

"Jounouchi, who do you agree with?" Mr Sagakawa intervened. Jou looked up thought his answer over in his head and replied, "Neither"

"Oh, so you believe another kind of freedom is more important?"

"No, I just don't believe in freedom. It's an illusion created by those in authority in an attempt to control the masses who readily accept this illusion because they lock themselves away in their own twisted prison. You say we're free to choose our own morals and values and because we can say what we like, we're free? That's bull! Our values and morals are imprinted on us at a young age depending on what society wants and expects us to think. We are genetically suited to being slaves to a higher order, freedom is just the promise that will never be granted. If we gained _true_ freedom, I believe that it would turn us insane"

Looking around the class of shocked faces, Jou smirked. "However, that's just my opinion. Feel _ahem _free to disagree with me."

The bell ran out, ending the class and the effectively exhausted debate.


	5. Chapter 4

Previously...

"Oh, so you believe another kind of freedom is more important?"

"No, I just don't believe in freedom. It's an illusion created by those in authority in an attempt to control the masses who readily accept this illusion because they lock themselves away in their own twisted prison. You say we're free to choose our own morals and values and because we can say what we like, we're free? That's bull! Our values and morals are imprinted on us at a young age depending on what society wants and expects us to think. We are genetically suited to being slaves to a higher order, freedom is just the promise that will never be granted. If we gained _true_ freedom, I believe that it would turn us insane"

Looking around the class of shocked faces, Jou smirked. "However, that's just my opinion. Feel _ahem _free to disagree with me."

The bell ran out, ending the class and the effectively exhausted debate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

'What the fuck was that about?' Kaiba mused as he packed his things away. He looked across to Jounouchi who was leaving the room with Ryou, Bakura, Tristian and Miho close on his heels. Shrugging off the blonde's odd behaviour, Kaiba left the room and headed to the canteen in order to stake claim to a table by himself for lunch. Lunch at school tended to be his most productive business hour, and he hated being interrupted during negotiation proceedings and such-like. Therefore, he always made sure he had his own table away from the crowd where no-one could bother him.

Well almost no-one.

The downside of sitting at this table was that it gave him an unequaled view of the geek squad's table.

Yugi and Yami sat next to eachother in the corner farthest from Seto. Yami had his arm wrapped protectively around his hikari and Yugi was snuggled up close to Yami in the niche his body provided. Honda and Miho was sitting next to them, talking together in hushed tones, looking as if they had entered their own universe where they were the sole inhabitants. Across the table, sat Ryou and Bakura occupying one seat. The smaller albino was sitting on Bakura's lap and they were engaged in a fierce and passionate make out session which caused the other students in the canteen to stop and stare. Anzu, noticing the stares directed at the two white haired teens, sighed. They acted like this everyday, you'd think that the rest of the student body would be used to it by now. Instead, Anzu turned to Jounouchi who had once again fallen asleep.

"HEY JOU, WAKE UP!" Anzu yelled at the top of her voice causing Jou to snap awake and inwardly wince as pain wracked his broken body. Looking over at Anzu, frustration evident in his face, he _politely_ asked her "Why the fuck did you have to yell?"

"We're worried about you Jou. Can't you tell us what's wrong?" Anzu looked at the blonde, concern etched into her facial features.

"Nothing's wrong" Jou mumbled but was interrupted by Honda. "Bullshit nothing's wrong. The Jou I know doesn't just up and say in Ethics class that he believes that he was _genetically engineered to be a slave_."

Yugi and Yami looked up when they heard this. "Jou said that?" Yugi asked Honda shocked. "Yeah, we had to do a debate about the value of freedom and when teach asked Jou for his opinion, he just up and said that freedom was just an illusion used to control the masses and that we were all slaves to a higher order with freedom being the ungranted promise."

"Ok guys, I am here y'know." Jou mumbled, his head once again getting familiar with the table.

"And what's with you sleeping all the time? You've been struggling to keep your eyes open all day!" Honda pointed out to the once again dozing blonde.

"I'm just tired." _'So would you be if you had to come here, go to work till god knows what time at night just to be greeted home with a barrage of fists' _Jou internally drawled, wincing as he felt another shoot of pain travel throughout his body.

"C'mon Jou, tell us. Please we're really worried about you!" Ryou pleaded but Jou couldn't even bring himself to raise his head from the table. _'What's going on? Why am I still in so much pain?'_

Wincing Jou prodded his side where the pain seemed to be originating from. His fingers probed a sticky substance.

Shocked he snapped his head up and brought his fingers round to his face. They were shining a crimson red. Looking down at his side he saw a red rose bloom on the snow white shirt. He didn't even hear his friends cries as he keeled over backwards, welcoming the darkness that enveloped him.


	6. Chapter 5

Previously...

"C'mon Jou, tell us. Please we're really worried about you!" Ryou pleaded but Jou couldn't even bring himself to raise his head from the table. _'What's going on? Why am I still in so much pain?'_

Wincing Jou prodded his side where the pain seemed to be originating from. His fingers probed a sticky substance.

Shocked he snapped his head up and brought his fingers round to his face. They were shining a crimson red. Looking down at his side he saw a red rose bloom on the snow white shirt. He didn't even hear his friends cries as he keeled over backwards, welcoming the darkness that enveloped him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Kaiba snapped his head up away from his laptop and towards the 'geek squads' table when he heard that Anzu creature scream. The whole gang, and quite a few of the other students who were in the vicinity, were surrounding a lifeless body. A lifeless body with golden hair. Kaiba felt his blood turn to ice as he saw Yuig unsuccessfully try to rouse his best friend. His stomach turned, when on closer inspection he saw the red take precidence on the mutt's white shirt. Leaving everything, including his laptop, Kaiba got up and strode across to the group, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket as he did so.

As he got closer the majority of the students parted to let him through. The only ones that stood their ground was the rest of the 'geek squad' who had earlier been berating the blonde about his behaviour, now wishing that they had done something sooner. As Kaiba reached the blonde, Yugi looked up with shimmering amethyst eyes that burned from unshed tears. "Please Kaiba, you gotta do something, I can't wake him up."

"I've called an ambulance, they're coming here now to take the mutt to the hospital." Kaiba said, never taking his eyes off of the blonde's stricken form. _'What the hell happened?'_

Upon hearing this, Yugi fell into the embrace of Yami and let his pent up tears cascade down his face as he shook fiercely. Kaiba ignored the sobbing boy, his attention entirely devoted to watching the collapsed body on the floor. _'Where on earth is that ambulance?'_

As if hearing Kaiba's thought and fearing the consequence for arriving even a second later, the sound of sirens blaring echoed through the hall and into the canteen as the ambulance screeched to a halt outside, a group of paramedics jumping out the back, pulling a gurney behind them.

Upon reaching the blonde, the paramedics knelt down and with efficient professionalism, they wasted no time in putting the blonde on a stretcher and lifting him up onto a gurney in order to take him out to the ambulance. As three of the paramedics exited with the blonde, one stayed behind to talk with Kaiba and Jou's friends.

Miho, Yugi and Ryou were in variuos states of shock while being comforted by their partners. Anzu was trying to compose herself before talking to the paramedic about Jou's condition. Kaiba took in a deep breath and pulled a mask of ice across his face. '_It might be nothing. Just a fainting spell, he could be anaemic. He might be fine- NO- he will be fine.'_

"We're going to have to take your friend to the hospital as soon as possible. Your quite a big group, so you can't ride in the ambulance with him but if you arrange transport, go to the hospital ER waiting room. I'll make sure that there's someone there to fill you in." The paramedic said in a single breath before exiting, running towards the ambulance. As soon as he got in, the sirens blared and the vehicle jolted to a start and went blaring down the road toward Domino Hospital.

"Come on, my drivers already outside waiting. You can all fit in my limo" Kaiba said before exiting the canteen, the others close behind. They piled into the extravagent vehicle and listened as Kaiba ordered his driver to get them to Domino Hospital as fast as humanly possible.

None of them had ever been inside a limo before, and it been any other occasion, they would've relished the opportunity to investigate all the gadgets present. However, it wasn't a jovial occasion and the mood was sombre and oppressive. Only one thought ran through everyone's minds.

_What's wrong with Jou?_


	7. Chapter 6

Previously...

"We're going to have to take your friend to the hospital as soon as possible. Your quite a big group, so you can't ride in the ambulance with him but if you arrange transport, go to the hospital ER waiting room. I'll make sure that there's someone there to fill you in." The paramedic said in a single breath before exiting, running towards the ambulance. As soon as he got in, the sirens blared and the vehicle jolted to a start and went blaring down the road toward Domino Hospital.

"Come on, my drivers already outside waiting. You can all fit in my limo" Kaiba said before exiting the canteen, the others close behind. They piled into the extravagent vehicle and listened as Kaiba ordered his driver to get them to Domino Hospital as fast as humanly possible.

None of them had ever been inside a limo before, and it been any other occasion, they would've relished the opportunity to investigate all the gadgets present. However, it wasn't a jovial occasion and the mood was sombre and oppressive. Only one thought ran through everyone's minds.

_What's wrong with Jou?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

The group of teenagers ran through the doors of Domino Hospital ER unit in a state of urgency and anxiety which, unfortunately, was not uncommon in this setting. Walking swiftly towards the desk where a weary nurse was seated, Kaiba inquired to the disposition of Jounouchi Katsuya.

"Ah yes, Jounouchi-san has already been examined by the doctor. I was told to page him as soon as you arrived so that he could inform you personally about your friend's injuries. Would you excuse me?" The nurse asked before standing and making the aforementioned page.

The group was left stranded in the waiting room, waiting for news on their friend to arrive in the form of...

"Dr Harman, these are Jounouchi-san's friends. I was told to inform you as soon as they arrived" the young nurse gushed, flashing a bright smile towards the doctor.

"Thank you Haruhi-san. You should return to your post, I can take it from here." Dr Harman said trying to find a tactful way of saying "_Go away!_" Luckily she got the hint without having to be told outright and withdrew from the group back to her desk.

"Sorry about that" Dr Harman apologised. "I'm sure you're eager to know how your friend is doing. First things first, I'd like you to stop worrying. He's condition is stable and at the moment he's having a well deserved rest." The relief that emanated from the group was almost tangible as they all exhaled and released the majority of their stress.

"But why did he collapse? And he was bleeding!" Ryou questioned harshly, his determination to find out the truth overriding his normal polite demeanour.

"I believe that the two were connected. Has Jounouchi-san been in any fights recently?" Dr Harman asked.

"Yes, he said he was jumped on the way home from work yesterday." Kaiba answered, becoming impatient with the doctor's halting explanation.

As if sensing Kaiba's growing frustration, Dr Harman hurried on with his explanation of Jounouchi's diagnosis.

"Jounouchi-san accquired a fractured rib during his fight yesterday. A sudden movement most probably caused the rib to puncture the skin, which is why he was bleeding. Emotions like pain and shock can affect the nervous system causing blood pressure to drop, leading to a fainting spell. I think it was the shock of seeing his own blood coupled with his pain that caused Jounouchi-san to pass out. However, I'm going to run a couple of tests to see if he could also be anaemic."

"Can we see him?" asked a tearful Anzu.

"Of course, I'll lead you to his room. He's probably asleep at the moment, so try not to wake him up. However, if he does wake up, can you get him to contact his guardian. We've been unable to reach anyone thus far." The group nodded and was led by Dr Harman to Jou's room.

He was fast asleep on the bed, his golden hair ruffled and spread across the stark white pillow. Kaiba exhaled a sigh of relief. His puppy will be fine. Sure he was a bit pale, but that was to be expected. He will get better.

The group positioned themselves around the room and held a silent vigil round their friend, waiting for him to wake up. A nurse entered once in order to get a blood sample for the extra tests Dr Harman had earlier mentioned, but that was the only interruption and Jou continued to slumber peacefully on.

Dr Harman looked over the results of Jounouchi's blood test back from the pathology lab with a desolate look on his face. The results were not positive. A large number of abnormal blood cells were present in Jounouchi's bloodstream. Dr Harman looked back over his notes from Jounouchi's initial examination:

_Rather pale_

_Fractured rib-punctured skin_

_Enlarged lymph glands_

_Signs of bleeding near gums and nose_

_Looks as if he's been suffering from fatigue. Anaemic?_

Dr Harman sighed. Anaemia was not a cause as he had first thought but rather a symptom of a far more sinister problem.

Dr Harman held his head in his hands. How do you tell a 17 year old boy he has leukaemia?


	8. Chapter 7

Previously...

Dr Harman looked over the results of Jounouchi's blood test back from the pathology lab with a desolate look on his face. The results were not positive. A large number of abnormal blood cells were present in Jounouchi's bloodstream. Dr Harman looked back over his notes from Jounouchi's initial examination:

_Rather pale_

_Fractured rib-punctured skin_

_Enlarged lymph glands_

_Signs of bleeding near gums and nose_

_Looks as if he's been suffering from fatigue. Anaemic?_

Dr Harman sighed. Anaemia was not a cause as he had first thought but rather a symptom of a far more sinister problem.

Dr Harman held his head in his hands. How do you tell a 17 year old boy he has leukaemia?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

It had been four hours since his puppy had been admitted into hospital and he had still failed to wake up. Anzu, Ryou, Bakura, Miho and Honda had left an hour ago with strict instructions to call them should anything happen.

Sighing, Kaiba stood and turned to face Yami and Yugi. Yugi had fallen asleep, a slight frown marring his face, leaning against Yami whose crimison eyes which were previously trained on his friend's seemingly lifeless body, flitted towards Kaiba, zeroing in on icy blue orbs.

"I'm going to get some coffee. Do you want anything?" Kaiba inquired. Yami declined with a shake of his

As Kaiba turned away, Yami spoke up, "Why are you here Kaiba?"

Kaiba halted, stunned. That's right, why was he here? Jou wasn't his friend, so why did he care what happened to him?

Kaiba stood both shocked and happy at his sudden realisation and answered Yami without turning round.

"Because I care for him"

Kaiba left the room in search for coffee, leaving a sleeping Yugi wrapped in the arms of his protective Yami.

Yami sighed and looked down at his hikari. "I guess you won the bet aibou. It seems Kaiba does have feelings for Jou after all." A small smile replaced Yugi's frown as he sleepily muttered, "Told you so" before yawning and allowing sleep to once again claim him.

'_Bloody coffee machines. Of course its broken. I wonder if there's another one on this floor._' Kaiba internally ranted, looking at the laminated 'Out Of Order' sign stuck on the front of the machine.

About to head off down the corridor in search of another coffee dispenser, Kaiba halted when he heard his puppy's name. He swivelled around. There was Dr. Harman standing at the front desk with a distressed look on his face. He was talking to a nurse behind the desk.

"Try your hardest to get ahold of Jounouchi-san's father. It's imperative that he gets here immediately. We don't yet know the extent of Jounouchi's condition and we need his father's permission to perform the biopsy."

_'Condition? What condition? NO, it was only a few injuries from a fight. There's no condition!_' Kaiba internally fretted, denying the limited knowledge that he had just gained. Frozen in a state of shock, Kaiba noticed as Dr. Harman pulled out his pager from his pocket.

"I'm sorry Lula-chan, I have to go. It seems Jounouchi-san has just woken up." Dr Harman said to the nurse before taking off to Jou's room.

_'Puppy, what's wrong with you?_' Kaiba thought, holding back unshed tears before running at full speed after Dr Harman, his gravity defying trench coat billowing out behind him.

Kaiba entered the room out of breath and almost collapsed in relief when he saw Jou sitting in bed. His beautiful golden hair swept across his face in a devil may care manner, framing his beautiful angelic face; rosebud cherubic lips, gorgeous tanned skin and almond shaped eyes of honey that was always alight with emotion. '_He's fine. The doctor's are mistaken. He has to be fine._' Kaiba reassured himself.

Jou looked across the room as someone entered and was shocked to see none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Kaiba? What the hell are you doing here?" Jou questioned the normally stoic brunette.

"Ah, Mr Kaiba was the one who called the ambulance. He's waited with Yugi and Yami for the entire time you were asleep. The rest of your friends had to leave an hour ago." Dr Harman answered for Kaiba while adjusting Jou's IV drip.

"Really? Thanks everyone" Jou said, giving a small smile to the three remaining. "So, doc, when can I go home? It's only a few cuts and bruises, right?"

At this Dr Harman halted in his actions. "I'm sorry Jou but your condition far exceeds that of a few cuts and bruises. When we checked your blood sample, the results showed a large number of abnormal red blood cells. Coupled with your enlarged lymph glands and other physical symptoms...I'm sorry Jounouchi but you have leukaemia."


	9. Chapter 8

Previously...

At this Dr Harman halted in his actions. "I'm sorry Jou but your condition far exceeds that of a few cuts and bruises. When we checked your blood sample, the results showed a large number of abnormal red blood cells. Coupled with your enlarged lymph glands and other physical symptoms...I'm sorry Jounouchi but you have leukaemia."

* * *

Chapter 8

Jou's heart stopped. Ice crept through his veins, freezing his blood, leaving him cold and shivering. This can't be real. Things like this shouldn't be able to just happen, without warning. It was unfair. Hadn't the fates already tormented him enough? He already had to face the possibility of death at the hands of his father, how was he going to be able to fight a battle for survival on two sides?

A muffled sob resonated throughout the otherwise silent rom. Jou looked across to see a shuddering Yugi; clinging on to Yami, his face buried in the others jacket. Yami seemed to having a hard time keeping the floodgates firmly closed as a few crystal droplets leaked from the corners of his crimson eyes. Even Kaiba was visibly shocked at the news, his normally stoic appearance was now rife with emotion.

"No" someone whispered. It was only when everyone was looking at him did Jou realise that it was he who had inadvertantly spoken. "I don't believe you" he continued in strange subdued voice.

"I'm very sorry Jounouchi but I'm afraid it is true. The next step is to perform a biopsy in order to determine what type of leukaemia you have so that we can..." Dr Harman's instructions were cut short by Jou attempting to leap out of bed.

"NO! I don't wanna hear it!" Jou yelled disentangling himself from the sheets, attempting to stand but faltering when a wave of pain coursed through his aching muscles. These actions caused Yugi to rush forward and grab Jou's arm.

"Stop it Jou! You're still injured from your fight!" Yugi pleaded with the fretting blonde.

"What fight?" Jou said absentmindedly.

"Yesterday you were jumped remember? That's how you broke your ribs!" Yugi answered tearfully, still clinging to Jounouchi's arm, despite the fact that he had long since stopped struggling and was standing stock still in a state of shock. Internally the blonde was still fretting, his nerves coiling and uncoiling. A rush of adrenaline had his brain itching to find an escape but his limbs had frozen.

_'Shit! How can I be so stupid? The painkillers they have me on is making it hard to think clearly.'_

"Jounouchi, look at me." Yami demanded, authority present beneath each syllable uttered. As if ensnared by some sort of spell, Jounouchi found himself unable to stop himself from turning to meet Yami's crimison gaze.

"Jou, how did you get hurt if you didn't get into a fight?"

Jounouchi stuttered "W-well, I wouldn't exactly call it a fight as I didn't get any punches in myself..."

"Bullshit! Are you the same Jounouchi who managed to beat up four guys at once with them only being able to land one punch? And yet you're standing here telling me that someone managed to break a rib and litter your body with cuts and bruises with you unable to land one hit?" Yami said incredulously.

Jounouchi stood rooted to the spot unable to speak or even think coherently.

"J-Jou? H-how did you g-get injured? Please t-tell me Jou?" Yugi pleaded his amethyst eyes overflowing with tears.

"I'm sorry Yugi, I can't." Jou whispered, averting his gaze from Yugi's tearstained face.

"But..."

Yugi's pleading was brought to a halt as a distressed looking nurse entered he room, almost knocking Kaiba off his feet.

"Lula-san! What are you doing?!" Dr Harman questioned from across the room.

"I contacted Jounouchi-san's father as you requested and, well, he's here" Lula answered.

"Well that's good. Send him through"

"I don't that's such a good idea, doctor" Lula answered. The inhabitants of the room then heard an intimidating voice echo throughout the hall.

"Where the fuck is that worthless shit?" Jounouchi visibly stiffened at the sound of his fathers voice.

"No sir, you can't go in there! That's a patient's room!" another voice was clearly heard before the door to Jounouchi's room was violently swung open. In the doorway stood a tall muscular man with greasy blonde hair that hung limply upon his houlders. Piercing brown orbs searched the room before falling upon terrified amber.

"Well, well, well. Why are you just standing there, you pathetic mutt?" The man taunted from the doorway.

"D-dad, what are y-you doing her-" Jou's question was cut short as his father moved across the room with speed unsuited to his build. Pulling his fist back, he struck his son across the face, causing him to go flying across the room and land sprawled out at the foot of the bed.

"What did I say about talking back you little shit!" The man yelled at the crippled blonde.

"You bastard!" Kaiba yelled before pulling back his own fistand punching Jou's old man. "How dare you lay a hand on him! He's your son!"

Several orderlies entered the room and restrained Jounouchi's father who was attempting to land a punch on the brunette CEO. One orderly halfheartedly restrained said CEO despite thinking that the older blonde had everything coming to him. Jounouchi's father was escorted off the premises and into the waiting hands of two cops in a patrol car.

Seto, Yami and Yugi were giving statements about what happened and Dr Harman left, promising to return when things had died down, leaving Jounouchi in his room, alone.

_"I'm sorry Jounouchi, but you have leukaemia."_

Dr Harman's voice resonated in Jou's mind. Leukaemia. That wasn't just a cold or an easily treatable condition. It was serious. It could be critical. For all he knew, he could die.

_'Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing'_

* * *

"Thanks for your help kids. Maybe this time we can get him behind bars" the policeman said after taking Yugi, Yami and Seto's statement.

"What do you mean this time?" Yugi questioned the man hesitantly.

"We've been trying to get evidence to convict Jounouchi for a few years now, ever since a neighbour reported a domestic disturbance. However its difficult to arrest a man for abuse when the boy he's abusing is unwilling to cooperate. I need to be getting back to the station but if Katsuya wishes to give a statement, tell him to call and ask for detective Hanson." the police officer said before leaving the trio in the otherwise empty room. They looked at eachother shocked at this revelation. It didn't take long for Yugi to start crying.

"This has been happening for years, right under our noses! How could we not notice? W-why didn't he t-tell us?" At this Yugi ceased to speak as sobs wracked through his petite frame. Yami pulled him close into a comforting embrace.

"Guys, at the moment Jou is on his own just after his own father hit him, which followed him finding out that he has leukaemia. I think its him who needs the goddamn comfort at the moment." Kaiba snapped at the two boys. Yami narrowed his eyes at Kaiba's harsh tone but nodded in agreement. They all headed to Jounouchi's room, albeit hesitantly.

_What could they say?_

The three boys entered Jou's room expecting to find it empty save for one blonde boy. Well, they were half right.

"Where's Jou?" Yugi questioned. The room was empty; furniture was still overturned, evidence of the fight that had just occured.

"I don't know aibou" Yami answered.

"I don't like this. We've got to go find him" Kaiba said before storming out of the room.

_Where would he be?_

Kaiba's roaming gaze fell upon a staircase that went up to the roof. Kaiba's blood turned to ice.

_He wouldn't, would he?_

Taking the steps two at a time, Kaiba fled up the stairs and burst out of the door, arriving on the rooftop.

It was raining. The sky a stern grey due to the gathering storm clouds. Looking around, Kaiba's heart stopped as his gaze fell upon his puppy, blonde hair plastered to his face, standing precariously close to the edge.


	10. Chapter 9

Previously...

Taking the steps two at a time, Kaiba fled up the stairs and burst out of the door, arriving on the rooftop.

It was raining. The sky a stern grey due to the gathering storm clouds. Looking around, Kaiba's heart stopped as his gaze fell upon his puppy, blonde hair plastered to his face, standing precariously close to the edge.

* * *

Chapter 9

"JOUNOUCHI" Kaiba screamed, a flash of lightening streaking across the metallic sky. Jou turned around. The expression on his face shattered Kaiba's already failing heart.

_His eyes._

The normally fiery amber eyes that stared down at him defiantly during so many of their arguments were dull, seeming to look straight through him.

_They were lifeless._

"Jou?" Kaiba whispered hesitantly.

"Go away Kaiba" Jou whispered robotically before turning back to peer down at the bustling street below.

"No, I'm not going anywhere Jou. Not without you. Come away from the edge, please." Kaiba begged, desperation evident in his voice.

"So, stopped calling me mutt then? When did that happen?" Jou answered.

"Does it matter? Just please come away from the edge Jou"

"Why? What's the point. I'm going to die anyway."

"You don't know that Jou. You heard the doctor, they still need to do the biopsy and..."

"NO, Kaiba, did you not listen to the fucking doctor? I have leukaemia! That's not fucking flu, it's cancer. It will fucking kill me!" Jou had spun round, fire burning in the irises of his eyes, a hateful glare focused towards the taller brunette.

Despite the fiery gaze and spiteful words, Kaiba was actually glad to see this side of Jounouchi rather than the robotic clone that had previously stood at the edge of the roof.

"There's still treatment Jou. There's chemo and..."

"So what happens after they magically rid me of cancer, eh? Firstly, I won't be able to afford the hospital bills afterwards. It's not like my dad is going to want to foot the bills now is it?"

"Well, I can pay the bills..."

"Fuck you, Kaiba! Why would you do that? Do you just want to rub it in my face that you're so much better off than me? Show me up for the mutt I am, eh?"

"NO! Jounouchi, I just want you to get through this!"

"Get through this? GET THROUGH THIS?" Jou shouted at the shocked brunette, all rational thought had obviously been surpressed by the shock of finding out about his condition.

"When I, as you say, _get through this_, what then? I don't have a loving family to return to, as you probably realised from the reception my dad gave me!"

Jou turned around, fear and longing hidden deep in the depths of his eyes as he locked amber with blue. Hesitating slightly before speaking, he whispered, "What do I have left to live for?"

Without even thinking, Kaiba answered on a reflex. Kaiba's answer caused Jou to collapse to the floor, body wracking with sobs. Kaiba ran towards him and held him close to his chest. "Shh, puppy, shh. I'm here."

"Say it again, Seto, please." Jou stuttered between his sobs, looking up at Seto through his golden eyelashes.

Bending down to caress the shell of Jou's ear with his lips, Seto whispered, "For me, puppy. Live for me."


	11. Author's NotePlease Read

A/N this is not an update for my story (sorry) but as I'm coming to an end and as it's christmas i'm going to let you, my audience, choose the ending. The choices are simple:

a) Jou's cancer is terminal

or

b) Kaiba helps Jou through successfull chemo

Go to my profile to vote on my poll for your preferred ending. Poll will close Dec 31st and I will have the ending up within the first week of January.

SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?


	12. Chapter 10

A/N Ok, the poll went as I expected and you voted for the happy ending! (mostly) So, here it is! Sorry it's so short but I have lost nearly all inspiration for this story but I was determined to at least finish it, and I also gave you a lemon (it may not be a very good one but at least there _is _one, right?) to make up for the short length. Also, by request of Invaderchubbs (), who asked if I could post both endings, and for the minority who voted for the angsty ending, I have also posted that ending. (I know that kind of makes the act of voting kind of redundant but I seem to have an inherent need to try and please everyone xd) However, even I couldn't resist giving the 'angst' ending a rather fluffy feel, so if you wanted the happy ending, you can still check the alternate ending out without becoming completely depressed!

Anyways, enjoy! Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR! Anybody got any resolutions yet?

* * *

Previously...

Jou turned around, fear and longing hidden deep in the depths of his eyes as he locked amber with blue. Hesitating slightly before speaking, he whispered, "What do I have left to live for?"

Without even thinking, Kaiba answered on a reflex. Kaiba's answer caused Jou to collapse to the floor, body wracking with sobs. Kaiba ran towards him and held him close to his chest. "Shh, puppy, shh. I'm here."

"Say it again, Seto, please." Jou stuttered between his sobs, looking up at Seto through his golden eyelashes.

Bending down to caress the shell of Jou's ear with his lips, Seto whispered, "For me, puppy. Live for me."

* * *

Chapter 10

**Acute myeloid leukaemia (AML)** - this is a cancer of the immature myeloid cells. This disease occurs mainly in adults but can also affect children.

* * *

The text book defintion of Jounouchi's illness seemed too impersonal. It didn't reflect the mental and physical strain he had to endure during his course of treatment. In order to combat his leukaemia, Jounouchi was put on a course of chemotherapy.

The hospital became Jou's prison. His freedom limited, restricted. He felt caged in this white box, chained to both his salvation and method of torture.

But it's amazing how much people can endure just to survive, as long as they have someone to hold onto.

* * *

"Hello puppy, how are you feeling today?" Seto asked as he walked into Jou's room and planted a kiss on his thinning hair. The chemo hadn't made all his hair fall out, but the small amount left had nothing on his previous golden locks. However, to Seto, Jounouchi looked just as radiant as he always did.

"A bit better. I don't feel as sick today." Jou replied, looking up at his lifeline. Ever since he had been talked off of the roof and began his chemotherapy, Seto was there for him. To comfort him when his hair started to fall out and tell him he would always be beautiful. To help him when the drugs made him sick. To tuck him into bed when he became too exhausted to do it himself. To love him, when he found it so hard to do so himself.

"I love you puppy, I always will."

"I know Seto. I know" Jou would always reply, losing himself to sleep to the sound of Seto whispering in his ear, "For me, puppy, live for me."

* * *

"The results of your blood test are back Jounouchi, and I'm happy to tell you that there appears to be no trace of cancerous myeloid cells in your blood stream." The doctor continued to talk about the check ups Jou would have to attend to make sure that the cancer hadn't returned but he wasn't listening.

_'I can live...I can keep my promise and live...for him'_

* * *

"Puppy? What did the doctor say?" Seto questioned as soon as Jou walked in from his doctors appointment. Jou didn't answer, seeming to have not heard the frustrated CEO. Instead, he passed him in the hallway and sat on the couch in the living room.

"J-Jou?" Seto hesitantly tried to get the blonde's attention, worst case scenarios rushing through his head. "Jou, what did the doctor say?"

Jou lifted his head and locked blue with amber before whispering, "I can keep my promise, Seto. I can live for you." Both males collapsed in tears of happiness, of relief, of hope. Hope for the future, their future.

* * *

"Ngh, S-Seto!" Jou panted as Seto licked down his painfully erect shaft before engulfing him entirely. The familiar warmth surrounding his member caused Jou to buck his hips upwards, pushing further into Seto's mouth as he reached his climax. Feeling that Jou was close, Seto paused in his oral ministrations and reached across to the beside cabinet for the small bottle of lube. Jou whimpered when he felt the loss of heat but was soon whining in anticipation when he felt Seto's hard erection against his entrance. Relaxing the tight ring of muscle, Jou allowed Seto to slowly push his way forward. Seto started painstakingly slow, letting Jou become accustomed to his size before picking up the pace. He violently thrusted in and out of the writhing blonde, Seto's name on his lips with every powerful movement.

"Ah! S-Seto! There, harder, f-faster" Jou cried as Seto hit his prostate. Seto complied by hitting that bundle of nerves with each thrust until Jou reached his climax. Cum shot out in copius amounts across Jou's stomach and Seto's chest. Within a few more thrusts, Seto also reached his limit. He filled Jou with his seed before pulling out, some cum leaking down onto the silk sheets.

Seto collapsed next to Jou and intertwined his fingers with his, his other hand reaching up to stroke his golden hair. Slowly but surely, it was already growing back. Pulling the younger blonde into a tight embrace, he whispered in his ear "Live for me."

"Always Seto, only for you"


	13. Chapter 10 Alternate

Previously...

Jou turned around, fear and longing hidden deep in the depths of his eyes as he locked amber with blue. Hesitating slightly before speaking, he whispered, "What do I have left to live for?"

Without even thinking, Kaiba answered on a reflex. Kaiba's answer caused Jou to collapse to the floor, body wracking with sobs. Kaiba ran towards him and held him close to his chest. "Shh, puppy, shh. I'm here."

"Say it again, Seto, please." Jou stuttered between his sobs, looking up at Seto through his golden eyelashes.

Bending down to caress the shell of Jou's ear with his lips, Seto whispered, "For me, puppy. Live for me."

* * *

Chapter 10

**Acute myeloid leukaemia (AML)** - this is a cancer of the immature myeloid cells. This disease occurs mainly in adults but can also affect children.

* * *

The text book defintion of Jounouchi's illness seemed too impersonal. It didn't reflect the mental and physical strain he had to endure during his course of treatment. In order to combat his leukaemia, Jounouchi was put on a course of chemotherapy.

The hospital became Jou's prison. His freedom limited, restricted. He felt caged in this white box, chained to both his salvation and method of torture. He often went back up to the roof of the hospital to teeter on the edge. But he never jumped.

_"For me, puppy. Live for me."_

Jou lived for Seto, his lifeline, his anchor. He knew that if he was to die, it would be Seto who would hurt, who would be in pain. Jou accepted each course of chemo with reluctant acceptance, guided by Seto's silky voice promising that it will be ok.

* * *

However, the time came when even Seto's silken promises could not halt the inevitability of failure. Seto was there to hold Jou when he was told that the cancer had progressed too rapidly. It couldn't be cured. He was there, but he was powerless. Jou cried, not for his imminent death, but because he could not fulfill his promise. He couldn't live for the brunette.

"Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable?" The doctor would ask, only to be ignored. Seto gestured for him to leave them alone, which he did so, albeit begrudgingly.

"Puppy?" Seto whispered. Jou looked into the corner of the room, focusing on nothing but recording everything. His brain was on overdrive, trying to compute what he had just been told.

_'When all usefullness is over, when one is assured of an unavoidable and imminent death, it is the simplest of human rights to choose a quick and easy death in place of a slow horrible one.'_

"I can't keep my promise Seto. I can't live for you."

* * *

As Seto watched the coffin disappear into the ground, even he could not stop the tirade of sobs that shook his body. It wasn't fair. Why did this have to happen? Hadn't Jou been through enough while he was alive? Why couldn't he die after he had been allowed to break from the restraints of his father and be given the chance to live for himself?

As the majority of the congreation left, giving their condolences to Seto, he was left with the sister, Shizuka. Her eyes were red from tears but she stood in front of Seto resolutely.

"I have something for you" she said, holding out a letter addressed to him in his puppy's handwriting.

* * *

_Dear Seto,_

_I've asked Shizuka to give this to you after my funeral. Knowing you, it would've been a lavish affair. Always got money to throw around, eh moneybags?!_

_Do you know, when I was in that hospital, time seemed to be stretched out. It seemed to take a year for the second hand on the clock to move. In order to make the time pass quicker I would sleep. _

_Do you know what I dreamed about? It was always you. I dreamt that we would lie in a field filled with flowers and I would listen to the whisper of you breathing. I dreamt about the numerous times that we were engaged in our verbal battles of insults. I will miss them, I think. They made me confirm that you, the stoic bastard, was human every time that I made you frustrated._

_I dreamt about that time on the roof. I'm sorry I can't do it, but I'm glad I didn't jump. I always thought it would be easier if I were to die quickly, and I still think that it would've been simpler for me. Much simpler. But then I never would've known how you felt, and you would've never discovered that I haboured the same feelings for you._

_I love you Seto, this is why I'm going to ask you to do this for me. _

_Live for me Seto. Live for my memory. Never wallow in pity and sadness. Go out and live your life. Find someone else to love and settle down with. Watch Mokuba grow old and get married. Get that stick out of your arse and try doing something spontaneous for once, just for the hell of it. Live life to the utmost._

_Just live._

_I will always love you Seto and we will meet again, but not for many years. Don't you dare think about following me. After all, whoever heard about a master who followed his dog?_

_I love you._

* * *

Mokuba opened the newspaper and turned to the obituaries. Taking up a whole page was a summarised account of his brothers life. He had to admit it was tastefully done, only a paragraph mentioning his early days as a heartless CEO. The majority consisted of what he had done after Jou's death.

_Kaiba Seto raised, during his lifetime, almost 14 million dollars for cancer research through fundraisers, sponsered events and by dipping into his company profits. Every month he was found to be doing something to raise money._

_During his life, Kaiba Seto has run 12 marathons, climbed the himalayas, walked the Great Wall of China, bunjee-jumped, free-falled, you name it-he did it. All to raise money for charity. When asked why he risked his life so many times he answered, "I was told to live life to the fullest by a dear friend of mine. He advised me to get the stick out of my arse and do something spontaneous."_

_Kaiba Seto never married, never even seemed to be in any meaningful relationship. When his brother, Mokuba, was questioned about this permanent state of bachelorhood the cryptic answer given was "To find someone else to love was the one thing Seto couldn't promise. His heart was already in someone else's possession."_

_We've never managed to find out who it was that captured Kaiba Seto's heart, or what happend to that person. All we know is that on his deathbed, Kaiba Seto muttered, "Of course I was always going to follow, you stupid puppy." before breathing his last breath._

_Like much of Kaiba Seto's life, it will always be a mystery as to why he did what he did. Despite the mystery, everyone who hears the name Kaiba will no longer associate it with the company, but with the man._

_Kaiba Seto, died 89, heart attack. Will always be remembered for his reckless but charitable behaviour, the reasons behind the behaviour to always be a mystery._

* * *

"It took you long enough"

"Oi, you said to not follow you!"

"Yeah, and I'm glad you didn't. Your life was very interesting to watch."

"So is the stick out of my arse now?"

"Most definitely. Do you want something to take its place?"

"S-shut up, puppy, who the hell have you been hanging out with?"

"You won't believe me. You didn't find someone else"

"I missed you puppy."

"...I missed you too, Seto."


End file.
